


Look For Me In The Stars

by truancy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: A little short one shot to get over writers block





	Look For Me In The Stars

Natsu laid under the starry sky, something he never once found interesting. Though today was an exception, it was the anniversary of Lucy’s death. today was the one year anniversary of losing his best friend.

No matter how hard he tried to escape the reality of losing her. the memories replayed in his head like a broken record. the fear he felt as he heard her screams and cries for help, and all he could do is watch. no matter how much he wanted to be the one in Lucy's place, or preferably save them both his own legs had failed him and because of that, she’s no longer with him. 

the pain was way worse than igneel and lisanna combined. this was his hell on earth. packing up her apartment, reading her unfinished book which for one would always remain incomplete, and locking her window for the very last time. That was his hell on earth, when losing Lucy became a reality he stepped into the gates of hell. 

he would never hear the sound of her sweet voice excited to go on a job again, he would never get to comfort her again or even annoy her to gray hairs. so instead he laid under the stars feeling her presence in the night breeze. 

The gust of the wind felt like her touch, it was like he could feel her caressing his face. the whistling sound of the wind was her voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The light of the stars was her soul shining down illuminating the city.

“can you hear me luce, where ever you are can you hear me...it’s been a year now. your keys are hanging on my wall. I know you’d want me to give them to somebody deserving, and not all at once...” he ran his hand through his hair hoping for a reply, but not to his surprise he didn’t receive one. 

“the guild isn’t the same now that you're gone. it’s quieter, nobody really knows what say..what is there to say? we failed you... I-i failed you, I promised to always keep you safe but I failed, and now you're gone because I wasn’t strong enough.” he sniffled out. he felt the contrast of his warm tears going down his face. a headache sitting at the top of his head. 

“don’t cry Natsu.” her sweet voice. the voice he came here longing for. he sat with his mouth open, shock peering through his eyes. 

there she was, staring right back at him. “how- wh- is this real.” she smiled at him caressing his face “ I would think so” she whispered. she ran her fingers through his hair looking into his distressed eyes.

“thank you for not giving up Natsu. I don’t know how long we have but I feel you should know I don’t blame you or anybody else for my passing, I’m at peace you guys should be too.” 

“how can I be at peace when I lost the one person who means more than my life to me. I love you Lucy. I wish- I always regret not telling you that when you were alive. through everything we’ve been through it took me till now to realize I am in love with you, but it’s too late now... I’ll never be able to feel your love as I’m supposed to” 

he placed his forehead on hers and caressed her hair, “I can’t be at peace without you.” 

she sighed taking his hands into hers “Natsu, there’s nowhere you can go that I won’t be. I’m always there, whenever you need me look for me in the stars.” and as she said that her body slowly started to become transparent. 

“wait what happening lucy?” he said with a panicked look on his face. she smile at him and kissed his forehead, “ I guess our time is over for now.” 

he grabbed her hands pulling her close to him, “but I'm not ready to say goodbye again luce.” He breathed out as he pulled her closer closing the gap between the two. Despite the fact she wasn’t truly there physically he could still feel the warmth of her lips. He could still smell her shampoo, the lotion she would use to moisturize her body after her shower.

Their kiss was passionate.now that he knew what it felt to lose the love of his life, time was precious to him. He dints know how much longer lucy had to be there with him but he wouldn’t waste any second of it. 

He pulled back, looking her deep into her eyes. “No matter what, I’ll love you forever luce.” He whispered. She smiled at him as her body began drifting back into the wind. “Find me in the stars, I’m watching over you Natsu Dragneel.” 

And like a storm, she was gone, and he was left with the feeling of what once was. When Lucy was walking this earth beside him hand in hand, and they hadn’t had a care in the world. 

He wiped the single tear that fell down his cheek as he got up to head home for the night. “I’ll look for you in the stars Lucy Dragneel.”


End file.
